Gomen, Teme! Aku Lupa, hehe
by Khioneizys
Summary: Hanya ficlet gaje ttg Sasunaru saat hari ulang tahun Sasuke nyaris terlewatkan?/ DLDR/ SasuNaru/ special untuk saskey


**Aloha Minna ketemu lagi sama Khio disini. Lama gak nonggol, datang-datang bawa ficlet untuk merayakan ultah papa suke kita tercintah.**

 **Cekidot!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Yang gak suka gausah baca, Anda bisa menekan tombol "** _ **Back**_ **''**

 **Warn: SemiCanon, BxB, BL, SasuNaru, MissTypo, EyD alakadarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen, Teme! Aku Lupa, hehe**

 _Konohagakure no Sato_ adalah desa yang makmur dibawah pimpnan Hokage ketujuh yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Pria tampan yang memilih untuk tetap sendiri diusia yang sudah cukup untuk membangun rumah tangga bersama orang yang mencitai dan kaucintai.

Sayangnya, orang yang dicintai dan mencintai Naruto ada jauh disana. Seseorang yang mati-matian dicarinya, seseorang yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya sejak lama, satu-satunya orang yang nyaris membuatnya mati di usia dini sebelum meraih mimpinya menjadi Hokage. Seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu, Nanadaime-sama_ " sapa Shikamaru kepada Naruto. " _Ohayou,_ Shika dan jangan terlalu formal, _ttebayou_ "

"Huh, Merepotkan, Oh iya Naruto, nanti ada rapat dengan pemimpin dari desa teh, tolong persiapkan dirimu"

"Bukankah rapatnya besok, Shika?"

"Huh, kau ini tak berubah ya?"

"Maksudmu apa, Shika?"

"Pantas saja Sasuke memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dobe', rapatnya hari ini tanggal 23 Juli, Naruto. Ingat itu!"

"..."

"Ya sudah aku duluan"

"..."

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hen-

" _NANI!_ SHIKA, KAU URUS SAJA RAPATNYA, AKU ADA JANJI!" teriak Naruto hingga seluruh Konoha dapat mendengar teriakannya. ' _kuso!_ Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hari ni? _Baka! Baka!_ NARU _no Baka!'_ batin Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Someone's POV**

Huh, apa dia melupakanku? Apa dia tak ingat sedikitpun ? padahal ulang tahunnya kemarin aku memberinya hadiah, dia memang _Baka_! Atau aku yang kelewatan berharap banyak pada orang _Baka_ seperti dirinya?

 **End**

 **23 Juli XXXX, pukul 23:50**

Seseorang berambut _Raven_ dengan model rambut menutupi sebelah matanya. Manik kelamnya memancarkan hawa sendu. Menghela nafas perlahan, sepertinya sosok itu lelah menunggu jika dilihat dari _gesture_ nya.

Pluk!

Seseorang dengan tudung putih menepuk bahunya. Reflek si _Raven_ memasang sikap bertahan ala ninja. "Siapa kau?" tanya sosok _Raven_ itu.

"Ini aku, _ttebayou_ " mendengar jawaban sosok asing teersebut, si _Raven_ melonggarkan pertahannya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, _Dobe?_ " tanya _Raven._

"Aish, masih saja kau begitu, _Teme"_

"Hn?"

"..."

Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Sosok misterius bertudung itu menurunkan tudungnya, memperlihatkan sepasang _sapphire_ yang menghipnotis siapa saja. Termasuk sosok _Raven_ di depannya itu. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok yang amat dirindukannya itu. 

Greb!

Dua sejoli yang saling merindukan, membaginya dengan cara berpelukan. Merapatkan diri satu sama lain, seakan tak ada hari esok.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou,_ Sasuke" ucap sosok bermanik secerah langit, masih dalam dekapan sosok _Raven_ yang dipanggil Sasuke olehnya.

"Telat, kau telat, _Dobe,_ ini sudah tanggal 24 Juli pukul 00:15, ulang tahunku itu kemarin, _Dobe-chan"_

" _Gomen,ne Teme._ Aku lupa, lalu bingung harus memilih kado apa untukmu? Belum lagi perjalanan yang amat sangat memakan banyak waktu"

"Hn, mana?"

"Apa?"

"Hadiahku mana, _Dobe-chan._ Jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya?"

"Etto.. Anoo..sa-sa" ucap Naruto dengan hiasan semburat merah muda dipipi tan nya.

"Hn?" mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan orang yang ada didekapannya.

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke dengan wajah yang super merah semerah tomat-tomat kesayangan Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah kau yang meminta, jangan salahkan aku bila esok kau tak bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan 'baik-baik saja'" ucap Sasuke menampakkan seringai yang yah er... bisa di bilang mesum, haha.

 **The End~~**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke.**

 **Minal aidzin wal Faidzin, readers semua. (readers: UDAH TELAT! THOR!/ khio: hehehe *ketawa gaje)**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah pada mau baca, review, dan fav ini ficlet gaje *Ojigi***

 **Anggap aja fic gaje ini kado untuk saskey moga2 makin banyak ff lain yg bermunculan ttg sasunaru atau narusasu atau sasufemnaru atau narufemsasu, intinya sasu hanya untuk naru dan naru hanya untuk sasu.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic fic lainnya**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Review ya~~**


End file.
